


The First Last Time

by mrsmarit



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Isak Valtersen Comes Out, Jonas Noah Vasquez is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmarit/pseuds/mrsmarit
Summary: Written for the SKAM Reverse Bang 2018All things (Just Keep Getting Better)Queer Eye AUJonas nominates his best friend Isak Valtersen, the youngest surgeon in Oslo, for a makeover by theFab5. Enter Even (Culture), Eskild (Grooming), Noora (Fashion), Magnus (Food and Wine) and Mikael(Design) the Fab5 who are about to change Isak’s life in all the ways possible.





	The First Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my interpretation of this art and I hope the artist likes the story.
> 
> Also, this is super late in posting so I apologize to the organizer and the artist for the delay.

<https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1H6FNFJuEJ1eG0r2iZ2B1BrJ0hhm1iNyk>

 

 

 

Isak couldn’t believe that Jonas had talked him into this ridiculous thing, signing him up for the rebooted Queer Eye on Netflix. He knew that he hadn’t changed his style since school but really was that as important as saving lives is the top surgeon in Oslo. Jonas thought it was, of course, a huge part of that was because Isak was still single while Jonas had married Eva right after graduation. The two of them were constantly trying to set him up with different friends of Eva’s or co-workers of Jonas. Isak sighed, he knew that he could have said no to this whole thing if he only could have been honest with his friends about his lack of a love life, but instead here he was wasting precious vacation time for “makeover” that he didn’t really think he needed.

Later that week, the day before the taping was going to start and Isak was over at Jonas and Eva’s for dinner luckily without a fourth person there to make him feel even more out of his skin then he did in anticipation of tomorrow. Eva kissed his cheek as he came in the door, “Isak you’re late and dinner’s on the table,” she admonished as she shooed him to the table as he kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket along the way.

“Sorry I know.. I had a lot to wrap up or handoff before this thing starting tomorrow.”

Eva sighed, ‘Isak you promised to go into this with an open mind, you know Jonas and I only want you to be happy. It’s been so long since we’ve seen you happy and smiling. Not that we love you any less but you deserve so much more in life than just work.”

Isak hugged her before he slid in his seat and sighed, “ I know Eva and if I didn’t love you both so much there’s no way I would have done this.”

Jonas set dinner down on the table, “We know Isak and thank you for humoring us.”

As Jonas slid into his seat, Isak rolled his eyes and reached for the food. He knew that the sooner they ate, the sooner he could head home and get himself into a better state of mind for the next week.

The next day dawned clear and bright and the Fab Five of Oslo loaded up in their car and headed over to meet their newest warrior Isak Valtersen. Mikael was driving with Even riding shotgun and leaving Eskild, Magnus and Vilde in the back. Even was reading out to the rest of the team the stats on Isak and something about the information tickled a memory in Even that he couldn’t fully grasp.

“Okay all, here’s the stats on our new warrior. He is name is Isak Valtersen, 30 years old and the to surgeon in Oslo. He was nominated by his best friend since childhood Jonas and his wife Eva. Both of them want to see Isak update not only his look, they say he hasn’t changed much since high school but to also find someone to spend his life with. They’re worried that he’s going to end up alone since he’s always put his career first and before that school was the excuse. Jonas said he can’t remember the last time that Isak had a date much less a relationship.”

Eskild gasped from the back seat, “That sounds awful and lonely.”

Even could see Noora wipe her eyes and Magnus looked a little misty himself. “We’ve got this team, we’ll graduate his look and see if we can't find someone for him to go home to at night.” He tried not to roll his eyes at Noora’s speech but Even knew he probably hadn’t been successful, he loved what they did but sometimes he couldn’t get behind the somewhat hokey things they were “encouraged” to say.

They finally pulled up outside Isak’s building and as arranged Jonas and Eva were out front waiting to greet them, this being the standard of The Fab Five’s introduction to their warrior. First meet the ones who nominated them, have them tell the reason for the nomination to the cameras and then it was show time.

As they got out of the vehicle Even could see Eva practically bouncing with delight, she seemed genuinely excited for them to be there and he only could hope that their warrior would be half as excited as the woman in front of them. As they did their customary round of hugs Even couldn’t help but feel like he had met Jonas and Eva before, they seemed familiar and it tickled his brain to try and place their faces with a memory.

The group, led by Jonas and Eva headed upstairs with Even bringing up the rear, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew them, and if he knew them did he know their warrior too? Even could only hope not, who knows what kind of grief production would give him if he did know this man. They all stopped in front of a door a few minutes later and after a quick knock, it opened and Even sucked in a breath. The photo that came with the warrior’s information didn’t do him justice and when he hugged the man he knew, knew this man and remembered where they had met before. It was the first time… and the last time he had kissed a man.

Isak seemed to stiffen in Even’s embrace and Even knew that he remembered and then Even remembered the information they were given on Isak and his life. How his friends wanted him to find a nice girl, get married and settle down. And Even knew why without a doubt this beautiful man in front of him was still single and it had nothing to do with his career or not finding the right woman, as there was a chance that no woman would ever be the right woman for this man.

As the two men pulled apart after what seemed like forever they all entered Isak’s flat and the group split up and started checking everything out. Even leaned into Isak and whispered, “I know you don’t I? We met at Sans’s eid-party back in school right before she and Yousef started dating.”

Isak nodded his head slowly, “Is there somewhere we can talk without the cameras for a minute? I need to ask you something and I don’t want to run the risk of the wrong person hearing.” When Isak inclined his head to the window which had a small balcony Even nodded and turned to find the production assistant. “Look I need to let them know we are ducking out for a quick smoke and chat, I won’t say more than that it’s like our code for shit we can't discuss yet or ever on camera.”

Color slowly seeps back into Isak’s face as Even finished and he nodded slowly, still speechless and in shock. Even squeezed his shoulder and shuffled him forward to the window and sought out Linn their production assistant and then get out to Isak as quickly as possible before the boy, no man had a nervous breakdown.

Luckily he found her pretty quickly and told her where they would be, Even could tell she wanted to ask questions but he shook his head. He headed back and found the window open and Isak waiting for him, leg giggling and a cigarette dangling unlit in his fingers. Once Even was outside next to Isak he closed the window behind him and turned to the other man. “Look I’m not going to say anything to anyone about how I know you but I have one question and you don’t have to answer it but I have to ask.”

Isak nodded slowly, still unable to speak he knew what was coming and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. Even sighed, “Okay from what I read it’s obvious you’re not out to your friends, they talked a lot about setting you up with all these great women who you totally blow off after the initial meeting. So have you ever had a relationship or anything with a man?”

Even stops then and continues to look at Isak as the other man slowly shakes his head and shreds the cigarette in his hands. “Besides you and that kiss, no there’s never been anything with a man and I don’t know how to tell my friends, the family that I’ve been lying to them since I was 14 and hiding who I am from them.”

“Look from what I know of Sana, Yousef and now Jonas and Eva I don’t think they’ll hate you. They may be hurt initially but they love you and just want you to be happy… and I don’t think it matters to them if its a woman or a man.” Even couldn’t resist reaching out to wipe at Isak’s eyes. “We better head back in before anyone gets suspicious, Linn can only distract them for so long. I won’t say anything about before, it’s not up to me to tell anyone anything but if you decide it’s time I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

Isak gives him a watery smile and turns his head and places a quick kiss on Even’s palm which Even hadn’t realized was still resting on the other man’s cheek. “Alright let’s do this... I know Noora is dying to talk to you about your affinity for snapbacks and sweatshirts.”

The two headed back inside with Even going first and he could hear Isak’s low chuckle and feel the heat radiating off the man. He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his hands off this man for the week, he could already feel the pull of attraction that he hadn’t felt for another man in years. Linn caught his eye as they snuck back into the room and she gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head.

They met the rest of the five as well as Jonas and Eva in Isak’s bedroom as Noora bemoaned the overabundance of snapbacks and hoodies just like Even had predicted. “No one needs this many hats and hoodies.. this looks like the closet of a 15-year-old, not a 30-year-old surgeon. As Isak moves fully into the room and past Even their hands brush and Even feels the electricity of the touch and knows without a doubt he is screwed. He’s resisted attractions before but he’s pretty sure this one won’t be ignored, and Even’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to.

The rest of that first day is getting to know Isak and his environment and the more Even learns of the other man the more attractive he becomes. He can’t imagine coming from a broken home, practically raising his younger sister Lea and still having the energy to study and then become the top surgeon in Oslo is beyond impressive.

Finally, they are done for the day and heading out and Even hugs Isak goodbye and he hopes no one notices that the hug lingers a little longer than it should or that Isak presses a quick kiss under Even’s ear. Even can’t help the shiver that goes through him as he follows the rest of the crew down to the car and he hears the door snicks behind him.

Isak leans against the door as it closes and sinks to the floor. He can’t believe what had happened today. Never had he imagined that he would run into that beautiful boy he had kissed all those years ago. He could still remember that day, the dress that Sana wore, seeing Jonas and Eva get back together and running into a stormy-eyed boy who was every fantasy he had ever had about the man of his dreams.

Slowly he rose from the floor, legs unsteady and mind racing not sure what he should do about this Even situation. Isak knew realistically that he only had two choices, continue on the way he was, denying himself the chance to be with someone who had made Isak feel that way he had that day at the party. Or he could take a leap of faith, faith that Even was right and that his friends loved him and just wanted him to be happy,

The next day started early and Isak was on his second cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door and he opened the door and the Fab Five and all of the production crew came in and they got to work. Isak couldn’t help but smile at the energy the five exuded and his skin tingled where Even had brushed his shoulder.

On today’s agenda was designed with Mikael and food and wine with Magnus and tomorrow would be grooming with Eskild and fashion with Noora. He also had to have a plan for the end of the week to show off his new look and he knew he wanted to have a house party, what he was debating was whether this was the time to tell his family and friends the truth that at the moment was only known to him and Even.

Mikael stood in Isak’s bedroom and Isak could tell he was trying and failing to not be appalled at the state of the space. “I just… it’s like I stepped into the bedroom I had when I was fifteen. I can see why you don’t have anyone over, I wouldn’t want to sleep on a mattress on the floor.”

Isak blushed, he couldn’t help it and he knew the state of his flat was bad but it had always been so low priority for him and he hadn’t thought it was that awful. Now seeing it through a stranger’s eyes he saw just how sad and dated his home was. “ I wish I had some defense but honestly I didn’t realize just how bad it was until just now. With all the hours I work, the journals, admin work and everything else this place has just always been a place to sleep, shower and keep my clothes. To be honest, when I think about going home, it’s to Jonas and Eva’s house. The number of nights I’ve gone to dinner there and then stayed the night because their guest room is nicer than my entire place.”

Mikael clapped him on the shoulder, “By the end of the week we’ll have you thinking of this place as home again.” Isak couldn’t help but smile, “ I wouldn’t mind a real bed, maybe one of those memory foam mattresses.” The other man smiled back at him. “I think we can arrange that.. and maybe an actual bed frame.”

In the kitchen, Isak could see Magnus with his head deep in the fridge. Isak knew the only things he would probably find in there was beer, cheese, bread and maybe some eggs. He ate mostly at the hospital or at Jonas and Eva’s, the only thing he was halfway decent at making was cheese toasties and eggs.

When Magnus looked up at Isak the other man just shook his head, “This is officially the saddest state of affairs I have ever seen in a kitchen ever. Do you even eat here... ever?”

“Not really I eat mostly at the hospital since I work 60-70 hours a week most weeks or I eat at Jonas and Eva’s when I can. It’s kind of like everything else in this flat, an afterthought. I don’t really view this place as home because I spend most of my waking hours at the hospital and try and squeeze in time for my friends and my sister Lea.”

“What type of food would you like to learn to cook or what is your favorite type of food? I want to be able to show you some things you can do quickly, or in large batches to freeze for those days when you just need a quick meal.”

Isak pondered the question for a minute, he couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head and then he saw Even out of the corner of his eye. He was transported in his head back to the day of Sana’s party and the taste of Moroccan food on Even’s lips when they kissed. “Moroccan food, the best food I ever had was at a friends party back in school. The thing is I know it takes a lot of time which is why I have never tried to make it myself. But if I could portion it out and have it for a quick meal either here or at work it would be worth it.”

“Okay I know some basic Moroccan food, could we call your friend and see if they could come over and give us both some pointers?”

Isak shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his phone to text Sana. He knew better than to call because of the kids, the one time he had made that mistake and Sana had yelled at him for fifteen minutes that she had just gotten the baby down for a nap and thanks a lot Isak she’s wide awake. Isak shivered at the memory, Sanasol had always been way scarier than any of his professors or doctors he had interned under. His phone pinged a few minutes later and he smiled, “Yeah she can come over the day after tomorrow if that works for you. She said nothing too super fancy just hearty and freezable.”

Magnus smiled at Isak, “Awesome, have you figured out what you want to for the big event at the end of the week? I saw that it was blank on your info sheet and we should really start getting an idea of what we are going to do.”

“I’ve been thinking about it and I would really like to have a super chill dinner party that night. Just me and my closest friends and family.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea and maybe you can make some of the food your friend shows you how to make, show off the new you and your new digs at the same time. Let’s tell the others so we can start planning for this party.”

Since they basically had to reschedule the cooking to the next day when Sana could come over Mikael dragged him out of the house so they could pick out a new mattress and a bed frame like a real adult. He tried not to freak out when Even slid in the back seat, he hadn’t been prepared for the other man to come along. On the drive over Mikael was asking him about colors he liked and what he wanted end game for his place to look like. “What does it matter how many laundry hampers I have or if the couch has throw pillows? I could care less about either of those, to be honest.”

Mikael sighed as they got out, “Look you might not care about it but if you bring home a date, she’s going to care if there are dirty clothes on the floor or if the couch is comfortable enough to cuddle on.”

Isak let the matter drop, he was afraid if he said something now he would let it slip that he could care less what a woman thought of his home, the only opinion right now besides his own that mattered was oddly Even. He wanted to know if Even cared if there were dirty clothes on the floor or if Isak’s couch was comfortable enough to cuddle on.

Three hours later and Isak couldn’t believe they were finally done, who knew trying to find a mattress was such an ordeal. He couldn’t, however, deny the fact that he hadn’t minded accidentally having Even land on him when he messed around for the cameras trying out some of the mattresses. At one point Even was lying across the top near the pillows and Isak had flopped down and his head had somehow ended up on Even’s stomach and the man’s hands in Isak’s hair. “I’m going to miss these curls,” he said as he massaged Isak’s scalp and Isak couldn’t help the purr/groan that came from his lips.

He could feel Even chuckle at that, “Yeah let Eskild know to keep some of these, it would be a shame to lose all of these luscious curls.” Isak could feel a blush rise, his face flaming and he couldn’t think of a coherent response which only got worse when Mikael came back over. “You two look cozy, if I didn’t know better I would say that you were way more into guys than girls.”

Isak who was too comfortable to care, or sensor himself blurted out without thought, “So what if I am, he’s prettier, smells better and kisses better than any woman I’ve been with.”

Both Even and Mikael froze and it took Isak a minute or two for his brain to catch up. He glanced up at Even, “Did I say that out loud? I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Even nodded slowly and Isak looked up to see a shocked Mikael, “Man I was joking but wow, that actually explains a lot.” When Isak looked at Even again the other man smiled and Isak relaxed a little, “So a kiss from like a decade ago was better than any kisses since then? I knew I had skills but damn I didn’t know they were that good.”

Isak couldn’t help the eye roll as he sat up and scooted off the bed away from Even and looked at Mikael. “Look I could deny what I just said, say it was a joke and pretend it didn’t happen but it did. Can we head back now, I want to talk to everyone at once and there’s something I want the Fab Five to help me with at this dinner party. I want to come out to my friends and family.”

He headed out to the car, he couldn’t look at either of them right now but just before he got in the vehicle he felt Even come up and squeeze his shoulder. Just that simple small touch was enough to calm him down, he was trying to not freak out about what just happened or about what he was about to say out loud for the first time. The drive back was silent, which Isak was eternally grateful for, he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to say today, like about his history with Even or if he wanted to wait until the party so he only had to say it once.

Once everyone had been gathered in the living room Isak fidgeted a bit as he stood before the entire Fab Five and their production crew. He looks and locks eyes with Even who gives him a smile and a low down thumbs up, it’s so adorable that he can't help but exhale and then shake himself loose. “Okay look I know this is probably not what you guys are used to… your warrior calling a meeting like this but something happened today that made me realize that I need to stop hiding who I am from everyone and I need your help to make that happen.”

He paused not sure how to continue when Even surprised him by walking up next to him and squeezing his hand. They both stood there for a few minutes and Isak let Even’s warmth soak into his skin. Deep breath and Isak finally continued, “ I’m gay and I need you to help me figure out how to tell my family and friends at this dinner party at the end of the week.”

The shocked looks didn’t surprise him and he could see Mikael nodding his head like he finally understood what had happened earlier. Eskild was the first to jump and envelope Isak into a hug, “Oh you baby gay, we’ve got you and we’re gonna make sure that everything works out. And I’ll be your gay guru, I always wanted to be someone’s guru.” Isak let out a watery chuckle at that, “I can’t say I’ve ever wanted a gay guru, but I would be honored if you were mine.”

Eskild hugged him tighter but finally let go a little when the others came up and got into a group hug. Isak couldn’t believe that these people he had just met yesterday had already become important in his life and that he was finally going to tell his friends and family about who he really was. He also noticed that Even hadn’t let go of his hand the entire time and he knew that he was in real trouble of falling hard for this man.

The rest of the day was planning and strategizing on how they were going to handle this dinner party and also figuring out what they still needed to get. The crew finally started filing out after they had ordered pizza so they could get the rest of the week hashed out. Even as the last to leave and before Isak could close the door Even snuck and placed a quick kiss on Isak’s cheek and just barely brushing the end of his mouth. “See you tomorrow angel and remember what I said about your hair. Don’t let Eskild get rid of all your curls, I’m pretty fond of them.”

Yup… Isak was screwed.

The next morning Isak was on his third cup of coffee when the Fab Five arrived. He had tossed and turned most of the night, so many different scenarios running through his head about what might happen in a few days. The knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he hustled to get the door open and waited for the string of hugs he knew was coming from everyone.

Once everyone was in the living room Linn took over and set up the marching orders. “Okay, first up is grooming with Eskild, then finally some new clothes with Noora and then cooking with Magnus and your friend Sana later this afternoon right?”

Isak yawned and then nodded, “Yeah she said after 3 when her kids get home, she asked if she could bring them with her and I told her it wouldn’t be a problem.” Even perked up when the kids were mentioned, “ I love kids... I can help keep an eye on them while you guys cook.” The smile Isak gave him was found and he knew the others could see but he was past caring at this point, he liked Even a lot and he knew he needed to talk to the other man to see if there was something between them that Even wanted to pursue.

An hour later Isak, Noora, and Eskild left the flat and headed out for shopping and some pampering for Isak. Eskild had declared that not only did he need to clean up Isak’s but that the busy doctor needed a mani-pedi since he used his hands all day and was constantly on his feet. Isak couldn’t really complain, he had never had either one but he was kind of looking forward to it. Eskild swept into the day spa and Isak and Noora followed him in and watched the other man make the rounds before gesturing for Isak to sit down in the chair in front of him. “Okay baby gay let’s see what we’re working with here.”

Finger moved through Isak’s hair, gently massaging his scalp and part of him wished it was Even with his fingers in Isak’s hair. He had to figure out a plan to spend time with him outside of this show, he couldn’t let the opportunity to get to know Even slip through his fingers again. “So I think I want to take it super short on the sides and mostly short on the top, still adorable but easier to manage.”

“I don’t want to lose all the curl if we can,” Isak started blushing.

Eskild raised an eyebrow, “Really.. is it you who loves the curl or a certain lanky grey-eyed man who can’t seem to take his eyes off you?”

Isak couldn't answer, he didn’t want to read more into Even’s gestures than he already did but the blush got deeper and Eskild chuckled. “Oh Isak, don’t worry your guru’s got you.” A half-hour later Eskild was done and Isak almost didn’t recognize himself. The curls were still there, just more manageable and his facial hair had been cleaned up which he was grateful for. He liked to be clean shaven but he had let it go this last year or so and he was happy to see his bare face again.

The mani-pedi was better than Isak could have imagined, the technicians not only cleaned up his hands and feet but they also massaged his neck and shoulders and Isak was practically boneless by the time they were done. Isak hugged Eskild before heading off with Noora, “Thanks guru, this was nice and I think it’s something I’m going to need to work into my schedule.” Eskild beamed and crushed Isak to his chest and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Oh baby gay, we’ll schedule a date for a mani-pedi every six weeks and catch up okay?”

Isak loved the idea of seeing Eskild after the show ended, “I would love that Eskild… I really would.”

Noora dragged him away from Eskild, “ Finally I get to dress you in something besides hoodies and snapbacks. Can I burn the snapbacks when we get back and maybe some of the hoodies too? Okay by the look of horror on your face I would say no, can we at least pair it down to like 2-3 hoodies and 5 snapbacks and donate the rest to a homeless shelter or a group home for teenagers?”

“The second one is a great idea, but I get to pick which ones to keep. Maybe before Sana comes over this afternoon after we are done here?”

The compromise was worth it to Isak to see the smile that Noora beamed at him with, “Excellent, let’s find you some clothing more appropriate for your age but still comfortable and hip enough for you.” Three hours later and numerous wardrobe changes later and Noora was finally pleased with the selections, “Not a hoodie or SnapBack in site. The boys... I mean men won’t be able to resist you. Especially one in particular that you can't seem to stop staring at.”

Isak sputtered completely caught off guard, “ What… I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not interested in Even, what gave you that idea?”

Noora giggled.. she actually giggled as Isak had a flown blown panic attack. “One that is the biggest bunch of hooey I have ever heard, You are so into him it’s like if he’s in the room everyone else should leave. Two.. you don’t have to deny anymore if you’re into guys or one guy in particular. Even is a great guy and you would be lucky to have him and I think he would be lucky to have you. And third.. well I don’t have a third but seriously who were you trying to kid.”

As they headed back to the flat Sana called to confirm what time to come over. “Do I need to pick up any groceries, spices or anything before you come over?”

“No way Isabel, you are finally asking me for something I’ve got this. Think of it as a housewarming present now that you are finally turning that place into a home and not a place where you sleep and keep your clothes.”

“It’s not that bad,” Isak responds weakly.

“Seriously Isabel, this is the first time you’ve actually invited me over… ever. The last time I was there it’s because you needed a lift home like two years ago. I’ll be there in an hour, so be ready.”

‘“Yes boss, see you in an hour.”

Back in the flat Isak sunk into one of the chairs and let out a huge breath. He felt a weight land on the arm and looked up to see Even looking down at him. Even ran his fingers through Isak’s hair, “Thank god he left some of the curls. I think I would have hurt him if he had taken them all.”

“I told him I wanted to keep some, he might have teased me about you wanting me to keep them.”

Even smiled and Isak felt his heart skip a beat at the beautiful sight of his smile and the crinkles that appeared at his eyes. Isak couldn't resist reaching up and running his fingers across Even’s lips. “You sir are going to be the death of me.”

He wasn’t prepared for Even to lean down and press a kiss to his lips. “I hope not, I have plans for you, for us after this week and I would hate for all of my plans to go to waste.”

“Oh, you do do you? Feeling awfully secure that I’m going to want to spend time with you after this week, you’re not that charming.”

There was a knock at the door and Even rose from his spot on the chair and winked at Isak, “Yes I am.”

Isak could see Even stiffen when he opened the door and saw Sana, Yousef, and their kids. Crap he knew he had forgotten to tell the other man about Sana coming over, he knew that the two knew each other since they had both been at that party he just didn’t know if they were still close. The question was answered when the kids launched themselves at Even’s legs, “Unka Eben Mama didn’t tell us we were coming to play with you.”

Even sunk down and enveloped the two boys, “Well I don’t think Mama knew I was going to be here, she came to help Uncle Isak learn to how to cook some yummy food for a party tomorrow.”

He rose with the boys still hooked on his legs and leaned over and hugged both Sana and Yousef. “Come on you two hooligans let’s go play with your Dad and let Mom and Uncle Isak get to work.”

As the boys moved into the living room Sana came in and Isak hugged her and led her into the kitchen. After introducing her to Magnus who doesn’t hesitate to hug Sana who lets out a squeak. The next few hours are some of the most fun Isak has had in a while, the three are laughing and having a great time. Sana was a great cooking teacher, he had always had the best time learning from her all the way back in school in biology. By the end of the time, they have a whole bunch of things prepared and ready to cook for the dinner party the next day.

As Sana gathered up her family she hugged Magnus, Even and then Isak. “So we’ll see you tomorrow at, right? Isak nodded and the family headed out but Sana turned and whispered to him, “You look cute together.” She was gone before Isak could respond and Even squeezed his shoulder.

The team went home soon after and Isak collapsed on the bed as he knew he needed all the sleep he could because tomorrow was going to be a big day. The big reveal about his home and himself, all of himself to his friends and family was going to take every bit of who he was.

Knocking woke Isak up and he stumbled to the door and opened it bleary-eyed to see the crew on the other side. “Sexy, sexy I like this no shirt look.” Eskild sang as he brushed past Isak into the flat. Isak couldn't help the blush that swept across his body and he moved back as the rest of the crew came in and started setting up. “ Okay, we only have about 8-10 hours to get everything set up for tonight.” Linn barked out and turned to Isak, “You have to be back here by 2 pm so you can do a little fashion show for everyone and we can have the final pep talks and final goodbyes. That should give you enough time to get ready for tonight and there’s some additional food in the fridge for your party, just concentrate on the food your friend helped you prepare and we’re good. So I need you and Even to get out of here for a few hours since your culture piece still needs to be done.”

Isak nodded and looked to Even, “Um I need to shower and change and then we can head out okay?” Even raised an eyebrow and raked up and down Isak, “Don’t change on my account but if you feel you need to I’ll wait outside.”

He took the quickest shower on record and was dressed and had found Even less than 20 minutes later. Isak couldn't believe how shy he felt around Even, he knew that he was attracted to Even and he was pretty sure that Even felt the same. He wasn’t sure though if it was more than a physical attraction between them or if there could be more or if Even was even interested. The two men walked down the block, shoulders bumping together silent and each lost in their own thoughts. They found a cafe that Isak had always wanted to try for a while so they found a table big enough to accommodate them and the camera crew that had followed them.

They placed their orders and sat there for a few minutes, awkward silence settling over them. Isak began to fidget with the cuffs of the hoodie he was wearing and he could feel Evens eyes on him. “Why is this so weird, it’s been so easy being around you all week and now it feels like this is the worst first date ever.”

“Because it feels like a date Isak is the reason, even though it’s not. We’re both attracted to each other but we don't really know each other and in order for me to help you prepare for tonight I need to but where do I draw the line between doing my job and trying to find out information about you for myself?”

“ I don’t want to prepare too much for tonight honestly. The more I think about it the more nervous I get and I just want to have fun tonight with the people I love and for them to know the real me. So I want you to distract me, tell me about yourself and maybe what I can expect when I do finally come out.”

Even looked at him, “Okay well I’m pansexual and came out to my family during my 3rd year, which I had to repeat after I had a bad bipolar episode. I had been dating my girlfriend for years but she tried to monitor me all the time about my bipolar condition and she felt more like my mother than my girlfriend. Then in my 3rd year, I started noticing guys and it dawned on me that I needed to end things with Sonya and find out who I was outside of Even and Sonya. I realized that I’m attracted to the person and not the sex of that person. My last relationship lasted about a year but the guy I was with was super paranoid that I was going to cheat on him with a woman because I had been in relationships with women before. I actually remember when I met you at Sana’s party and when we sat and talked and you seemed so sad. And then you kissed me out of nowhere and ran off before I could even find out who you were. I remember you smelled like weed, watermelon, and beer.”

“God I remember seeing you in that alcove, the sun hit your hair and I swear I heard angels sing. I also remember that seeing you confirmed what I knew in my heart, I was gay and you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Then we talked, I didn't ask your name, I was afraid to find out. But kissing you was one the bravest thing I’ve ever done.”

Even reached out and squeezed his hand and the two spent the rest of the time sharing stories about their respective squads, their mutual love for Sana and other things that people on a first date might do. Because it was obvious to everyone who was there that there was something between Isak and Even and it was going to go way beyond this week of taping.

The two walked back top Isak’s flat, hands brushing against the other, both knowing that their time together was winding down. Once they got to his door he couldn't believe how nervous he was to step through his own front door. Even squeezed is shoulder as Isak knocked and his door flew open so much that he stumbled through the door… and stopped short once he got inside.

“This isn’t my house, you switched the number with a posher nicer place didn’t you?” He could see Mikael preen as he walked him through his own home, from the new living room, a proper dining room and then finally his master bedroom which looked like a real grown-up's room just astounded him. Isak hugged Mikael tightly as he repeatedly thanked him and his team for all the work they did. Suddenly it turned into a group hug as Noora, Magnus, Eskild and Even joined them.

“Okay as much as I love being in whatever this is, I need Isak so we can go through his daily grooming routine and then I need to hand him off to Noora for our fashion show,” Eskild remarked and the group reluctantly broke apart and Isak startled when Even pinched his ass.

He turned to glare at the man who winked at him as he and the others walked out of the room. Isak should have been irritated at Even’s cheekiness but instead, he just rolled his eyes and realized that he just found it endearing. He has no idea how Even got under his defenses as quickly as he had but Isak couldn't, no he wouldn’t worry about it. The two of them clicked and after today he was finally going to give himself permission to be with someone that he wanted to be with.

Eskild dragged Isak into the bathroom, “Look I know you don’t want to spend a lot of time getting ready for the day so I simplified your shower routine to just a few things and for your hair when you get ready to go out just put a dab of this in your hands and run it through and it’ll smooth out your curls and make them manageable. There are also a few things for your skin just to help with moisture, razor burn, and those things. Nothing too time consuming or fancy. And try and keep the snapbacks to a minimum, don’t hide this beautiful hair under those hats so much. You’re much too adorable to hide like that.”

Isak couldn’t help but blush, he wasn’t used to comments, “Adorable? Can’t I be like handsome, studly or something that you don’t refer to babies with?”

Eskild ruffled his hair, “ Fine you are a handsome chunk of studly man meat… better?”

“Much better now you better let me get to Noora so I can get the fashion show going. I know it’s almost time for you guys to pack up and get going.”

As Isak walked into his own bedroom he still couldn’t believe this was his space, he could feel some of the tension leave him and he knew this was going to be a good place to come to after one of those days. He could see Noora in his closet flicking through the hangars and moving things around until she was satisfied with the layout. “You ready for me now?”

She turned and smiled at him, “Yeah let’s get you in a few things so we can show you off to the gang. Any idea how fancy you want to go to this dinner party?”

“Is medium fancy an option, like maybe first date worthy?”

Noora nodded and leaned into the closet again and handed him some pieces. “Try these on and then we’ll go show them the new you.”

Isak looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the door and he couldn't believe that the person he was looking at was him. His hair was a little shorter and definitely more styled looking but not overly done and the clothes Noora had picked out were comfortable and much more age appropriate without making him feel old. And when he walked out into the living room and saw the looks on the others faces, especially Even’s he knew the new look was a home run. Isak couldn't help the blush spread over his face as the wolf whistles began and Even’s eyes bored into him lighting his blood on fire.

And before he knew it the Fab Five and their crew were packing up and getting ready to leave. He wasn’t ready for this to be over, to not be seeing these people tomorrow or the next day. And he wanted to believe that he would at least see Even again, he hoped that these feelings he had seen around them the last few days were one-sided. Speaking of Even he was the last to file out and as the two were hugging Even kissed his ear and whispered, “Good luck tonight. I know you’ll do great,” and with a kiss to his ear Even was gone.

Isak took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen to start getting the food ready for later. He looked around and was glad the crew had done the rest of the set up for him and the fridge was stocked with enough food for everyone plus leftovers for days. A few hours later and all of the food was set out and Isak was freshening up and then the front door buzzed.

Taking a deep breath he headed to the door and people started pouring in and he was getting hugged and inspected by just about everyone and they all seemed to like the new polished up Isak. Once he was able to separate himself from the fawning he started making his way around checking in with everyone and psyching himself up for the speech he was going to give. He knew his friends and family would still love him, he just didn’t know if they would be angry with him for lying all these years, he just hoped they would understand.

“ Hello, everyone and thanks for coming tonight. I hope everyone is enjoying the food and I have wanted to thank Sana for helping me and showing ways to cook so that I might actually cook at home.. and maybe not just for me.”

As expected the crowd laughed at this so Isak soldiered on. “ Also I wanted to thank Jonas and Eva for being my friends for as long as I can remember and for finally pushing me out of my comfort zone and getting the Fab Five here to make me look like the adult I keep saying I am.”

“ And finally I want to thank the Fab Five for coming into my life at a time when I didn’t even know that I needed them. Not only did they spruce up my home and my style they also helped me work on some things inside myself that I needed to come to terms with so I could be my whole authentic self.”

He could see some confused faces but he continued on, he knew if he paused he would never say what needed to be said. “ As everyone is aware I have been a bachelor forever despite the efforts of all of my friends and family. Trust me I know you guys have a whole texting group in trying to find me a girlfriend and I want to tell you why all of your attempts have failed.”

Isak locked eyes with Sana and she smiled at him and he knew she knew what he was going to say and she supported him. “ The reasons why all your attempts have failed is because none of them were men. I’m gay and have been since I was 11. I’ve never had a boyfriend or even a date with another man. You all know my mom is super religious and the things she said about homosexuality made me think I could never come out because I would lose my family. And as time went on it was easier not to say anything and just blame my school and then a career on a lack of social life.”

He could see Lea and Eva wiping their eyes and he knew he needed to continue, “ The first and only time I kissed another man was actually at Sana’s eid party back at the end of the third year. We had just been talking about grades and I complimented her on her outfit and then she asked me if I had brought anyone with me and I just had to get away from everyone since I’d been getting that question all night and it was wearing on me. I found this little-hidden spot and sitting there was this boy I had never met and I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I sat down and we talked, didn’t even introduce ourselves and he shared his joint and for some reason, I couldn’t help myself and I leaned over and kissed him. I freaked out and ran away and I never knew who he was until a few days ago when he showed up as part of the Fab Five, and he was just as engaging as he was then and I knew that it was time to finally be me. To tell you all that I’m gay and to please stop trying to set me up with any more perfect ladies.”

Before he could get very far he was indulged by his sister, Jonas, and Eva all telling him they loved him and why didn’t he say something sooner. They slowly let go of him and he looked down at his little sister, “ I’m sorry mom made you feel like you needed to hide. She was sick and used her religion to try and hold on to her sanity. You love who you love and I will always be your sister and will always love you no matter what.”  
Isak squeezed her tightly and felt the wetness on his cheeks, “Thanks, Sis. Love you too.”

As he pulled back she whispered in his ear,” It’s Even, isn’t it? The guy from the party and Queer Eye? I always thought he was the cutest and since we’re related you know we share the same impeccable taste.”

The laughter that bubbled out of him at that surprised him and he squeezed her tight, “Hands off I saw him first, plus he’s way too old for you.”

Lea laughed at him and walked away and then Jonas and Eva were there again once again hugging him close to them as they talked over each other in attempts to let him know that they loved him and supported him no matter what. “Guys it’s okay. I love you both and I know you only wanted me to be happy. And I’m glad you’re not mad at me for keeping it from you this whole time.”

They hushed him,” We love you no matter what,” Jonas told him. “You’ve been my brother since we met and you always will be.”

The rest of the night pretty much went the same way with everyone hugging him and telling him that they loved and supported him and if things didn’t work out with this guy they had a gay brother, cousin or friend of a friend that they knew was perfect for him.

Finally, after everyone left and Isak had cleaned as best as he could considering how late it was he went, took a shower and headed to bed where he checked his phone and saw he had a voicemail and a missed call. He didn’t recognize the number but once the voicemail started he knew Even had managed to get his phone and add himself to his contacts.

“Hey, Isak... it’s Even in case you were wondering. I’m hoping that your night went well and that your family and friends took your news well and reacted in the way I expect which was to say they love you and support you. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime like whenever you’re ready I’m here to give me a call or send me a text or whatever. Night Isak.. sweet dreams.”

He opened up a new text, “Sweet dreams to you too Even.. and breakfast sounds great.”

As he drifted into sleep he heard the chime of his phone and turned it over to see a photo of a sleepy Even smiling at him and he knew that tomorrow was the beginning of the rest of his life.


End file.
